


Safety Blanket

by redpineapple



Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Nothing was wrong with the world. That was Ritsuka's contribution to philosophy.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844056
Kudos: 7





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Loveless semi-fluff. Soubi's patience can't be as boundless as the manga would have us believe, so he gets a little revenge here.

Nothing was wrong with the world.

That was Ritsuka Aoyagi's contribution to philosophy. In those mercifully endless moments before morning and after dark, where he would slink into Soubi's room and curl up on the floor beside his fighter's bed.

He knew that the blond would receive his nervous question and haul him into bed next to him, wrapping Ritsuka in himself as if the boy were the most precious of gifts.

The young neko loved that bed.

The cocktail of the combined warmth of the heavy blanket and even heavier Soubi became his sanctuary.

In that bed the closest thing to unpleasant was his fighter shifting in such a way that the blanket was pulled away and Ritsuka's thin shirt was all that stood between him and the low temperature of the air.

Not even his thoughts could penetrate the cage of the blond's draped arms and interlocking fingers.

At least, they hadn't.

But when his fighter looked at him like that, asked him those questions, the younger's darkness followed him.

Followed him so closely that not even Soubi's embrace could deflect them.

When Soubi asked him 'why', it had the approximate effect of pulling his sacrifice's mother in to snuggle with them. Ritsuka barely cared that it was technically his fault that Soubi's seemingly eternal patience had worn through. He never did know when to stop pushing.

The dark haired boy, more than the average person, baulked at the thought of his mother sharing the bed with not just him, but the man he was starting to hope may one day become his lover.

It had only been the one time that the blond's lips had shaped those words.

A little revenge, perhaps. Ritsuka had asked him about Ritsu-sensei, after all.

The elder had never mentioned her again, but once was enough, and now it seemed that Misaki had an all access pass to her son's piece of mind. Not to mention a close quarters view of the lingering intimacies that increased with Ritsuka's age.


End file.
